


In darkness and Silence.

by HookedOnHiddles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blindness, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Guilt, Post-War, Spells & Enchantments, Temporary Amnesia, War Injuries, marriage law, mute character, temporary illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedOnHiddles/pseuds/HookedOnHiddles
Summary: "Go on, tell her, explain to your future wife that she had a crush on you but you were very busy being a Child-Death Eater and fucking your arch enemy best-friend to notice her. And then, when she finally had moved on and was in loved with your best friend you suddenly realized that you missed her little attentions and details AND that the girl you where having an affair was actually also in love with THE  aforementioned friend and both of them got together, war broke loose and this poor girl even with her heart broken got herself injured trying to save your egotistical and sorry arse!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy (mentioned), Lucius Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger (mentioned)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Italics are thoughts. The Bold are Nina's dialogues, but she is mute so, is for easiest identification .
> 
> The condition of the girl, is due to a curse, so... well, you got it.

He knows that if his father knew what he was doing, it would be his doom. 

And hers.

But her hand on his arm feels steady and she is excited. The adventure has never being her forte, she's not a Gryffindor, but her curiosity is such a Ravenclaw trait. 

The stairs are long and cold, the whole place is always cold and that saddens him. Draco Malfoy had a marvellous childhood, even if this house doesn't appears to be the same he once loved. 

He stops outside of the old Ball Room, it had been years since he set foot on this particular room. Her hand reaches for one of his and the question is spelled carefully, with trembling fingers.

**_-Where are we, draco?-_ **

He smiles a little. Maybe he should have said that the walk would be long.

-A surprise.-

* * *

-Here.- 

She feels the cold surface of the piano, her fingers caressing the contours of the magnificent instrument, and there it is, a smile.

Genuine and, oh so _perfect_.

Her mouth slightly open, the seam of her tongue touches her teeth while she tries to accommodate herself on the bench. 

-Here, let me help you.- My hand squeezes her left one and I know she's listening to me.

I've silenced the whole room beforehand, I want to give her this.

Nina takes a seat, delicately. And when I try to let myself go from her grasp, she holds on to me, tugs at my hand and pats the seat beside hers for me to join her. But I just leap my left leg over the bench and sit astride, with her petite form between my legs and let myself enjoy it.

She smiles, just a bit.

I'm amusing to her. At least. 

Finally, Nina leaves my hand carefully on her knee and both of hers are moving over the keys. Slowly, almost lovingly, she starts playing and my heart beats faster.

She's enraptured.

I'll gladly give up every possession to retrieve what _He_ stole from her. To see those beautiful eyes... to hear her laugh. _Why I didn't see this before?_

When the music ends, her face is flushed and she's trembling a little. My hands that were waiting for the opportunity to touch her, take a hold on her and my arms go around her waist pulling her towards my chest and I kiss her temple, cheek and shoulder, she smiles even more if that's possible and tilts her head enough to find my lips with hers,but I can't do it. She most know me. She caresses my face and the it feels like she's playing music in my body, in my mind and in my soul. Every fiber of my being sings to her...

**_-Why can't I remember you, Draco?-_ **

She is the one who breaks apart but did not escapes from me. The question is the same as always, she spells it on my open palm with trembling fingers.

-You will, love.-

And I do want Nina to remember, because her happiness is not complete, but a selfish part of me nags me from the back of my mind _"Go on, tell her, explain to your future wife that she had a crush on you but you were very_ _busy_ _being a Child-Death Eater AND fucking your arch enemy BEST FRIEND to notice her. And then, when she finally had moved on and was in loved with YOUR best friend you suddenly realized that you missed her little attentions and details AND that the girl you where having an affair was actually ALSO in love with THE aforementioned friend and both of them got together, war broke_ _loose_ _and this poor girl even with her heart broken got herself injured trying to save your egotistical and sorry arse!"_

-You are going to be able to speak and see again very soon, and maybe when you could watch my face... you'll remember me.- _And, Gods help me, you'll still love me._

Yes. Nina will regain what was stolen from her and he would have her whole. Granger may be fighting the marriage law with all her might (even when the stupid thing had paired her with her own boyfriend) but for Draco. It was a new chance to do the right thing.

-Come, my love. It's time for bed, no one can know I got you out at this hour, you're supposed to be resting.-

* * *

They leave the ball room, they leave this moment there, where is safe. Safe from prying eyes and minds. Safe from reality , from the fact that she can't remember this man who is so gentle and loving, who appears to know her better than herself... better than Theo. She remembers Theo, sometimes, his voice. His smile. His blue sparkling eyes. 

She knows Draco is not him, his voice is different, his touch is different. She also remembers another face. Grey, silvery eyes and fine, strong features. But there is no smile.

_Who was that sad boy? Is it you, Draco? Why were you sad? Can I heal you, my love?_

Maybe when she regain her senses she would see Draco and everything would fall in place. Her memory would cease to be a maze and her heart would not feel incomplete anymore. 

* * *

It's time to leave her. They are at her door. 

Lucius had being on the library until late when they had passed him and didn't even noticed him on their way up here. 

They are holding hands, and seems to be communicating in some way. Draco whispers but lucius knows the girl cannot speak. She smiles, and they hug. And in a whirlwind both kids are pressed to the wall, kissing each others necks, nibbling on the skin there, gasping and grinding on the other. 

_No._

But it ends just as fast as it started. No kisses on the mouth. draco appears to be controlling himself. Restraining , is a more accurate word for the look on his son's face. Their foreheads are touching and after a moment, they both smile. She enters and the door locks itself. Draco waits a few seconds, watching the exact spot where she stood before and then he too, goes to his bed. Hope written all over his face.

No, that was so close. he needs to move, and it needs to be quick. Lucius Malfoy will not lose again. And certainly not against his son. 


	2. 2: Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always the same, she always starts like that: slow, hopeful, as if she was meeting the instrument for the first time. She tells the story of a girl in love, of stolen glances, of smiles and little innocent touches... but then, the melody changes and it beats faster, like my heart, I can see her fingers running over the black and white, there's the innocence yes, but her confusion and sadness scream at me, and in the end, it's slow again, sadness and defeat. 
> 
> Why I did this? Why did I let this happen to you, my love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still is part of the same, just no in a chronological order perhaps? 
> 
> I know, I'm a joke but my inspiration muse has been a bitch and I'm trying to translate my works in Spanish to English and then bring them to you... and sometimes I just write shit and post it. Sorry, this really has a meaning and I want to give you a story full of drama and angsty feelings. 
> 
> Well. See you soon.

It's always the same, she always starts like that:

Slow, hopeful, as if she was meeting the instrument for the first time. Innocent. 

She tells the story of a girl in love, of stolen glances, of smiles and little innocent touches...

Then, the melody changes and it beats faster, like my heart. I can see her fingers running over the black and white, I feel her.

There's the innocence yes, but her confusion and desperation scream at me, and in the end, it's slow again, sadness and defeat. 

_Why I did this? Why did I let this happen to you, my love?_

* * *

You know it. And I know it too.

You're always been so good at reading me, and I am really ashamed of what you saw. She is too. Her mortified expression was oh so plain to see...

 _How Theo does NOT know yet? Maybe he does. Is that his way to punish me? Her? Both?_ No, my friend is just another victim. He wouldn't do that. 

If there is a selfish bastard in this whole mess it is me. 

I wanted her for me, and I had her. It seems a long time ago.

You loved me once, and I couldn't see it. It was too late. With both of you. 

I wanted you too. Her touch, your smile, her passion, your joy. Her body. Your soul. Her mind, your heart.

Apparently, obsession is so easy to come by. And both of you held my life in your hands. One way or the other. 

That night I told her I loved her. She laughed. She cried. She slapped me. 

_"You can't. You can't show me the Dark Mark, tell me you have been fucking me in the same room you use to work on a way to introduce Death Eaters in the castle, using me as a cover up for it, now you have to kill Dumbledore BUT YOU STILL LOVE ME. FUCK YOU. You don't love anything or anyone, Draco Malfoy."_

That was the first and last time we spoke to each other in that room. 

Maybe she was right. Maybe I can't love anyone. Maybe I just don't want to be alone... Luna loved you, she let go of you when she noticed that you didn't wanted her... 

I can't let you go. Please, please. Remember me. Please, my little fairy, remember you loved me. Love me again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Drabble, I don't know if I'm going to make a multichapter of it. Depending on the response I got, I suppose .  
> Ammm... yeah, just that. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> X


End file.
